You Suck
by 15 Days Past Death
Summary: "DIE!" "NO! YOU DIE!" Once again, the meister-weapon pair were fighting. It can't be helped. Especially in this situation. SoMa


**You Suck**

**Somehow, I thought about this while reading a certain type of fanfic I'm not aloud to talk of because this is a K+ fanfic.**

**This is a short fluffy SoMa, like really short. I'm not kidding. It's short.**

**Disclaimer: Don't look at me if you're trying to find the owner of Soul Eater, I'm not him. Sorry.**

* * *

"DIE!"

"NO! YOU DIE!"

Once again, the duo were fighting.

"How can you kill me if you can't find me?" The boy smirked.

The girl growled. "I see you!"

"You don't even know-"

"I DO KNOW!" She screeched as she shoved the boy. "YOU HAVE CHEAT CODES!"

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Cheat codes? Maka, cool guys don't cheat. Haven't I told you that before?"

The blonde, Maka, just shoved him again. "Shut up Soul! Just tell me how to work this thing!" She shoved the X-box controller into his hands.

The white haired boy, Soul, sighed as he gave her the controller back. He put his down and scooted closer to her. "Here." He placed his hands on hers and looked at the screen of the tv. Maka blushed as he did so, but he didn't notice. **(A/N: See guys, you can make a move while playing video games.)** He moved her fingers with his, making Maka's avatar move forward. "You're really bad at this, so I'll let you have a freebie kill this one time. But don't expect me to go easy on you when I get my controller back." He smirked as Maka's avatar spotted his own. "Now, press this button." The screen showed a scope. "And then... Now!" With a press of the R button, he shot his own player in the head. "Headshot!" Soul smirked in victory.

Maka giggled. "Thanks Soul."

"No prob. Now, you can do it yourself but I won't go easy on you." He moved away and took his own controller.

They played in silence for awhile, scratch that, they played yelling for awhile.

Maka then found she could throw grenades. So, she experimented.

Next thing she knew, it exploded and her screen showed that she had lost.

Maka pouted. "You killed me!"

Her partner howled in laughter. "No I didn't! You killed yourself!"

The scythe meister looked confused. "Eh?"

Soul shook his head. "You killed yourself! How the hell do you kill yourself in COD?!"

"MAKA CHOP!"

"OW!" Soul clutched his head. "Hey! It's funny! I never saw anyone kill them-self in this game before." He then pulled his meister close and pecked her on the forehead. "Besides, it's kinda cute that you're trying to hang out with me."

The blonde pouted. "I didn't say I wanted to hang out with you. I was just curious."

Soul rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. How'd you like the game?"

"On a scale of 1-10, 1 being absolutely sucky and 10 being wow; I'd have to say 5."

Soul chuckled. "That's totally only because you couldn't kill me and you killed yourself."

Maka blushed and looked at him. "Fine! I give it a 7! Happy?"

"Eh. I'd give it an 8."

"You sound like Kid."

"Shut up." Soul rolled his eyes. "It's not the best game but it certainly reaches my cool level."

Maka tilted her head. An idea popping into her little brain. "How would you rate my fighting skills?"

Soul blinked at her. "During a mission?"

She nodded.

"5. You're stupid and reckless-"

"Hey!"

"-but you still manage to defeat the kishins." He rose an eyebrow at her. "How'd you rate me?"

Maka tapped her chin. "Definitely a 1."

"HUH?! WHY?!"

"All you do is lay there and yell at me while I do all the hard work." Maka then smiled. "But rating you on how loyal you are, I'd give you a 10. Right away."

Soul smirked. "Cool."

"Now, rate me in general." Maka leaned back and blinked innocently at him.

Soul chuckled. "Alright." He scooted closer to Maka. "You're a nerdy, violent, stubborn, irritating, flat-chested bookworm of a meister."

Maka pouted. "You're mean."

"But all in all, I'd give you a number off the charts because you're the coolest partner anyone could ask for."

Maka blushed. "Really?"

"No duh. I wouldn't be here now if I didn't mean it." He kissed her on the cheek and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Okay... Now rate my gaming skills."

Soul chuckled. "You suck."

* * *

**Lol. I just couldn't resist.**

**Question: Is it really possible to kill yourself in COD?**

**It's so fluffy, I'm gonna puke. But I'm not gonna because I also laughed my butt off when I wrote Maka killing herself in the game.**

**Oh, the things you think of at random times.**

**Questions? Complaints? COD not working? X-box? Playstation? Just review!**

**Okay, until next time!**

**-That Person**


End file.
